


A Little Party Never Killed Nobody

by StormRebel_Love



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crushes, First Kiss, M/M, One Shot, deanie weenie no sabe que hacer ante su crush
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 22:18:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9924377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormRebel_Love/pseuds/StormRebel_Love
Summary: Dean acompaña a Charlie a una fiesta que él no quiere asistir ya que puede toparse con su ex y/o con el chico que le gusta. Pero la suerte no estaba de su lado, bueno eso es lo que creía Dean.





	

-¡Charlie!

 

Le grito a mi mejor amiga mientras me jala hacia la casa donde la fiesta está pasando.

 

-¡Vamos Dean! No seas un aguafiestas, ¡Será divertido!- Me dice viéndome por su hombre haciendo un puchero en forma de hacerse pasarse adorable.

 

Yo solo la mira de una manera exasperada. No quería venir a esta fiesta, prefiero estar viendo el trasero hermoso de Chris Pine en Star Trek pero no Charlie tenía que traerme para ser su ‘wingman’.

 

No podía culparla, necesitaba apoyo moral para poder hablarle a Dorothy. Dorothy la chica que le robo el corazón a Charlie desde de la secundaria. Estúpida Charlie y su lado manipulador, no puedo creer que me manipulo a venir a esta fiesta que no quería venir.

 

Bueno si no hiciera eso no sería mi mejor amiga, pero puede que la única razón que estoy tan vacilante a venir a esta fiesta es porque puedo toparme con mi ex Anna o con su primo que últimamente me ha estado haciendo que mi corazón se acelere cada vez que lo veo.

 

Castiel Novak es un chico que la mayoría de las veces se la pasa solo, pero nadie puede negar que él es uno de los chicos populares de la escuela. Bueno yo también puedo considerarme popular, pero no tanto como Castiel.

 

Castiel a pesar de ser algo socialmente inepto, la mayoría de las personas de nuestra escuela tienen un enamoramiento hacia el. No los culpo, ojos azules que parecen un pedazo de cielo, cabello oscuro que siempre parece que esta desordenado (muchos dicen que desordenado como si acaba de tener sexo), alto y con una bastante buena personalidad.

 

Lo malo que andar con su prima fue que en momentos tuve que interactuar con él y no sabía qué hacer en esas situaciones.

 

A veces sentí que me comportaba como un cretino ante él, pero sino me comportaba así no sería mi emocionalmente constipado yo. Pero a pesar de todo el seguía hablándome de una buena manera y las veces que no me comporte como un idiota fueron unos momentos memorables.

 

Puede que Castiel sea la razón porque la relación entre Anna y yo no funcionara, bueno unas de las razones.

 

En realidad, no sé la principal razón, pero, aunque mis sentimientos hacia Anna ya no sean románticos sigo teniéndole cariño. Aunque seguimos siendo amigos, a mi sigue siendo incomodo verla o estar a solas con ella.

 

Estaba demasiado dentro de mi cabeza que ni me di cuenta ya habíamos llegado a la casa.

 

Charlie seguía jalándome hacia la casa y espero que no sienta mi sudor. Definitivamente no estoy preparado para esta fiesta, no sé qué haría si viera a Anna o a Cas. Probablemente iba a decir algo incómodo o algo por el estilo.

 

Estábamos enfrente de la puerta de la casa, ni tuvimos que esperar porque ni tocamos la puerta cuando ya nos abrieron la puerta. La música se oía que estaba a todo volumen y me hace sentir más nervioso de lo que ya estaba.

 

Al entrar a la casa, la música sube de volumen y eso hace difícil poder hablar en voz alta. Ni teníamos ni un minuto dentro de la fiesta cuando Charlie desaparece de mi lado y me deja solo.

 

Vaya amiga que deja atrás a su ‘wingman’, ya que estoy solo decido ir por algo de tomar. Me acerque a la cocina en busca de algo para tomar y en la mesa hay varias cervezas.

 

Agarro una y me recargo en la mesa. Me pongo a tomar mi cerveza lentamente y me pongo a pensar en formas de cómo hacer sufrir a Charlie por haberme dejado solo.

 

A los minutos de ver personas entrar y salir de la cocina, varias de ellas me saludaron y charlaron un poco conmigo. Ni tenía ni veinte minutos en esta fiesta y ya me quiero ir.

 

Me doy un impulso de la mesa para salir de la cocina y me pongo a buscar a Charlie para decirle que se consiga a otro ‘wingman’.

 

Pero al salir de la cocina me topo con alguien y hace que mi cerveza le caiga encima.

 

-¡Lo siento mucho no fue mi intención!- Empecé a decir frenéticamente y volteo para buscar algo con que secarlo.

 

Veo unas toallas de papel y agarro una cuantas dejando la cerveza en la mesa, me vuelvo a cercar y me pongo a secar su camisola blanca.

 

-No te preocupes, está bien.- Una voz grave dice soltando una risa. Al oír esa voz, me tenso y puedo sentir mi cara caliente de la vergüenza.

 

No quiero alzar mi vista por temor de ver quien se quien le acabo de tirar la cerveza encima. Nomás yo puedo encontrarme con la persona de mi afecto de esta manera.

 

Respiro hondo y alzo mi vista para ver a la persona que no quería toparme hoy. Allí estaba Castiel con una sonrisa en su rostro y eso hace que mis piernas se sientan como gelatina.

 

Bajo mi vista a su camisola y veo que, a causa de la cerveza, se está haciendo transparente y eso causa que me ruborice. Levanto la vista y Castiel me está mirando con una expresión que no puedo ubicar.

 

Los nervios regresan y necesito no estar en frente de Castiel, no quiero hacer algo vergonzoso de nuevo.

 

-Me tengo que ir, adiós.-  Le digo a Castiel de forma rápido, puede que haya empujado a Castiel queriendo salir de la cocina pero estaba tan mortificado por lo que acaba de pasar que ya ni se lo que está pasando al mi alrededor.

 

Había demasiadas personas en esta casa. Mi respiración empieza a ajetrearse, no ayudaba que no me dejaban pasar y tenía que empujarlos para poder hacer camino.

 

Ni pensé en buscar en Charlie, tenía que irme de esta fiesta. Me duele dejar Charlie sola, pero enserio no quería hacer más vergonzoso.

 

Creí escuchar que alguien gritar mi nombre, pero era difícil saber por lo alto de la música. Volteo detrás de mí, pero no me detuve y eso causo que volviera a toparme con alguien.

 

Pongo mis manos en los antebrazos de quien sea que estaba punto de tirar al piso para que no caigan al piso. Definitivamente no tenía suerte hoy, quien estuve casi de tirar al piso es Anna.

 

-¡Dean!- Anna exclama y podía ver la sorpresa en su rostro. Nos quedamos paralizados en el mismo lugar por unos segundos antes que recordara que estaba escapando de esta fiesta.

 

-¡Hola Anna!- La saludo y suelto sus antebrazos para luego continuar diciendo, -¡Adiós Anna!

 

No espere que me contestara, me dirijo hacia la puerta para salir de la casa. Al salir de la casa puedo respirar el aire fresco, respiro varias veces antes de alejarme y caminar en dirección de mi casa.

 

Después de caminar varios pasos me detengo y volteo a ver la casa. Genial tenía que entrar en pánico y resulto que abandonara Charlie en la fiesta.

 

Después de observar la casa por unos segundos, vuelvo a caminar hacia mi casa. Ni había avanzado cuando escucho alguien gritar mi nombre y al volver a escuchar esa voz hace que un escalofrió recorra mi cuerpo y que se tensa.

 

Me detengo y volteo. Castiel estaba corriendo hacia mi dirección y él todavía tenía la camisa mojada. Castiel se detuvo enfrente de mí y no tenía la menor idea porque vino a buscarme.

 

-Hola Dean.- Castiel dice mi nombre de una manera que hace que mi cuerpo vuelva a sentir los escalofríos.

 

-Hola Cas.- La versión corta de su nombre salió de mi boca sin trabajo. Al parecer a Castiel le gusto que lo llamara así porque su sonrisa solamente se incrementó y eso otra vez causa que me sienta nervioso.

 

Nos quedamos viéndonos por unos minutos, no era tan incómodo como creí que iba ser. Cuando le iba a cuestionar la razón por la que vino a buscarme, Cas solo suspira y pone sus manos en mi mandíbula.

 

Castiel se acerca a mí y pone sus labios sobre los míos. Este momento fue como si estuviera en cámara lenta, tarde en reaccionar, pero cuando lo hice tenía que admitir que este es uno de los mejores besos que he tenido.

 

Nos separarnos, Cas jalando mi labio inferior con sus dientes. Tenía mis ojos cerrados y no podía creer lo que acaba de pasar.

 

Al abrir mis ojos y cuando iba a preguntarle a Castiel la razón porque me beso el solo me dice, -Siempre me has gustado, Dean.

 

Mis ojos se agrandan de la sorpresa por lo que acabe de decir Cas.

 

-¿Te gusto?- Pregunto en voz baja, no podía creer lo que acaba de pasar. Castiel se me acaba de declarar y me beso.

 

-Siempre me has gustado, pero cuando ya tuve el valor de decirte mis sentimientos descubrí que andabas con Anna y…- Deje de escuchar, solamente veía como la boca de Cas se movía, pero no escuchaba nada.

 

No puedo creer lo que está pasando, Cas se estaba declarándose y estaba nervioso considerando que está hablando sin parar por los nervios así que decido ser atrevido y pongo mis manos en su nuca.

 

Cas se detiene y me mira, yo solamente cierro mis ojos y le doy un beso.

 

Nos quedamos besándonos por unos minutos y al separarnos le pregunto, -¿Quieres ir a mi casa a ver Star Trek?

 

Cas suelta una risa y asiente su cabeza para decirme que sí. Fue una noche memorable y una que nunca voy a olvidar.

 

Me puse de novio con el chico que me traía loco y vimos películas, fui a una fiesta que no quería ir y fui algo incómodo, y Charlie no se enojó tanto conmigo por haberla dejado sola en la fiesta (solamente me hizo una broma que hizo que no pudiera verla de la misma manera que antes).

 

Definitivamente es una noche que nunca olvidare.


End file.
